cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Podróż tysiąca mil
1 listopada 2003 2 stycznia 2006 |Kod produkcji=101 |Scenariusz= Robert Roth Bill Motz |Reżyseria= Steven Lyons |Poprzedni=– |Następny=Jak skała! }} Podróż tysiąca mil (ang. The Journey of Thounsand Milles) – pierwszy odcinek serialu animowanego Xiaolin – pojedynek mistrzów, który dał początek całemu uniwersum Xiaolinu. W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy spotykamy czwórkę naszych bohaterów: mającego moc wody Omiego, władającego wiatrem Raimundo, władającą ogniem Kimiko oraz mającego moc ziemi Claya. Scenariusz do "Podróży tysiąca mil" napisali Robert Roth i Bill Motz, a wyreżyserował ją Steven Lyons. Ten odcinek został opracowany przez Myrę Owyang. Muzykę do odcinka zaś napisał Kevin Manthei. Premiera odcinka miała miejsce w Stanach Zjednoczonych na kanale Kids' WB dnia 1 listopada 2003 roku. Natomiast w Polsce premierowy odcinek został wyemitowany dwa lata i dwa miesiące później, czyli 2 stycznia 2006 roku na polskim Cartoon Network. Wprowadzenie Omi, Clay, Raimundo i Kimiko po raz pierwszy toczą pojedynek mistrzów. Streszczenie Do świątyni Xiaolin, w której młody mnich – Omi – wchodzi w wiek dojrzewania, przybywa trójka nowych uczniów: dwóch chłopaków – Raimundo i Clay, oraz pochodząca z Japonii dziewczyna imieniem Kimiko. W tym samym czasie Jack Spicer znajduje w szkatułce maskę, która później zaczyna ożywiać. Upiorem jest wiedźma Wuya, która rozpoczyna współpracę z Jackiem. Jednak jego próby wyeliminowania czwórki mistrzów Xiaolin i zdobycia Monety Modliszki, Trzytonowej Tuniki oraz Oka Mistrza Dashi kończą się fiaskiem. Pod koniec odcinka Raimundo włada wiatrem, Kimiko – ogniem, Clay – ziemią, a Omi – wodą. Fabuła Wprowadzenie thumb W VI wieku szlachetny smok Xiaolinu – Wielki Mistrz Dashi – stoczył pierwszy pojedynek mistrzów ze złą wiedźmą Heylinu – Wuyą. Walka była wyrównana, chociaż Dashi używał swoich mistycznych artefaktów mocy – Shen Gong Wu. Wuya rzuciła klątwę na mnicha i Shen Gong Wu, lecz nie zapobiegła swojej klęsce i została przez niego uwięziona w Magicznej Szkatułce. Po tym zwycięstwie Dashi ukrył wszystkie Shen Gong Wu po całej Ziemi, aby strzegły równowagi na świecie, zaś przez następne 1500 lat kolejne pokolenia mnichów Xiaolinu przygotowywało się na potencjalne zagrożenie, gdyż równowaga dobra i zła nie musiała trwać wiecznie. Początek wielkiej przygody thumb W świątyni Xiaolin dziecko imieniem Omi, które dopiero wchodzi w wiek dojrzewania, jest pochłonięte swym treningiem. W przyszłości ma zostać smokiem żywiołu wody, toteż stara się ćwiczyć swoje ciosy z jak największą starannością. Mistrz Fung zwraca mu uwagę, że nie powinien moknąć na deszczu, po czym zaprasza go do wnętrza klasztoru, by przedstawić mu niespodziankę. Do świątyni przybyła trójka nastolatków z różnych krajów. Są nimi brazylijski cyrkowiec i luzak Raimundo Pedrosa, japońska maniaczka technologii Kimiko Tohomiko oraz spokojny kowboj z Teksasu Clay Bailey. Omi jest podekscytowany, gdy mistrz chce mu powierzyć nowych uczniów Xiaolinu, jednak jest zdziwiony, widząc przybyszy, uważając ich za dziwnie ubranych. Początkowo nie rozpoznaje w nich uczniów, lecz ochoczon przystępuje do ich trenowania. Nowi mnisi nie są zbyt zaciekawieni jego umiejętnościami i nieco się z niego nabijają, zaś Raimundo ściąga mu nawet spodnie, co bardzo bawi Kimiko zajętą kontaktowaniem się z przyjaciółką Keiko. Rezurekcja Heylinu thumb Tymczasem w pewnej bogatej rezydencji rówieśnik uczniów Xiaolinu – Jack Spicer – snuje plany podboju świata w otoczeniu swych Jackbotów. Jeden z nich dostarcza mu prezent przysłany od ojca z Hongkongu – szkatułkę przypominającą pudełko na chińskie puzzle. Zaciekawiony Jack otwiera ją, lecz gdy widzi tylko dziwną maskę, wyrzuca podarunek. Maska ożywa wypełniona duchową emanacją, tworząc upiora o kobiecej osobowości – okazuje się nim być Wuya. Przerażony Jack rozkazuje robotom ją zabić, jednak chroni ją jej niematerialność. Postanawia zaprosić Jacka do współpracy, która polega na odnajdywaniu Shen Gong Wu. W ten sposób odrodzony zostaje Heylin, a jego nowym członkiem staje się Jack Spicer, który ma za zadanie wykonywać polecenia Wuyi wyczuwającej położenie wszystkich artefaktów Dashiego. Moneta Modliszki W świątyni Xiaolin starsi mnisi wyczuwają dziwny przejmujący chłód, który wynikł z zachwiania równowagi Zwoju Shen Gong Wu. Mistrz Fung domyśla się, że stoi za tym Wuya. Wzywa do siebie Omiego i jego nowych kolegów, objaśniając im wszystko, co powinni wiedzieć o Shen Gong Wu. Pierwszym z nich jest Moneta Modliszki, która umożliwia osobie jej używającej zyskać zręczność i skoczność modliszki. Jest ona ukryta w ciemnej uliczce w San Francisco, jednak bohaterowie przybywają za późno, gdyż jej zdobywcą jest Jack Spicer. Odmawia on oddania Monety Modliszki, a przyjaciołom ukazuje się Wuya, której obecność wyjaśnia mnichom, skąd geniusz zła dowiedział się o Shen Gong Wu. Na jego rozkaz Jackboty atakują jego przeciwników, lecz ci doskonale radzą sobie z nimi. Omi próbuje złapać Jacka, lecz Kimiko niechcący rzuca Jackbotem w Claya, który wpada na małego mnicha. Wyprawa po pierwsze Shen Gong Wu kończy się fiaskiem. Trzytonowa Tunika Krótko po odlocie z San Francisco zostaje objawione następne Shen Gong Wu – Trzytonowa Tunika, która potrafi zmieniać się w ciężką i superwytrzymałą zbroję. Na moście w Wenecji odnajduje ją Jack Spicer, lecz Raimundo i Clay wspólnie wyrzucają go do łodzi i odbierają mu znalezisko. Jackboty usiłują znowu powstrzymać przyjaciół, lecz nie udaje im się to, gdy Omi nieopatrzeni używa Trzytonowej Tuniki. Jej ciężar łamie most i bohaterów czeka niespodziewana kąpiel w weneckiej rzece. Wuya jest niezadowolna z porażki Jacka, lecz ten obiecuje się poprawić. Oko Mistrza Dashi Gdy rozkład Shen Gong Wu Xiaolinu i Heylinu zostaje wyrównany, ujawnia się następny artefakt – Oko Mistrza Dashi – które potrafi generować nieskończoną ilość energii elektrycznej. Ukryte w lesie Shen Gong Wu chwytają jednocześnie Omi i Jack Spicer, przez co zaczyna się pierwszy w serialu pojedynek mistrzów. Wrogowie mają walczyć ze sobą o Oko Mistrza Dashi w specjalnym wyzwaniu. Omi wybiera skakanie po kamieniach, które na potrzeby pojedynku zmieniają się w sięgające nieba słupy. Walka jest nierówna, gdyż Jack może przeskakiwać przez kamienie bez problemu dzięki Monecie Modliszki, zaś Omi musi wygrać mając na sobie tyle masy, ile określa w swojej nazwie Trzytonowa Tunika. Mimo miażdżącej przewagi Jack Spicer postanawia oszukiwać i rozkazuje dwu Jackbotom załatwić Omiego. Ten decyduje się na wykorzystanie w walce tego, czego nauczył się od przyjaciół. Clay nauczył go, że nie jest ważna waga, lecz muskulatura, kiedy nacierający na niego Jackbot zniszczył się, uderzając o jego klatkę piersiową, zaś Kimiko wprowadziła go w świat technologii, ucząc, że sprawność maszyny zależy od jej przycisku. Omi rozwala sposobem Claya jednego z Jackbotów, a następnego wyłącza, przesuwając odpowiedni guzik. Ostateczne zwycięstwo przyniósł mu dowcip Raimundo. Jack Spicer nie docenił Omiego i przestał się ścigać, by pastwić się nad trudnościami Omiego w wygraniu walki, lecz ten ściągnął mu po prostu spodnie. Tak go tym zaskoczył, że bez problemu zdobył Oko Mistrza Dashi. Pierwsze koty za płoty Po powrocie do świątyni Xiaolinu Omi obwieścił mistrzowi Fungowi z dumą w głosie, że sporo nauczył swoich nowych przyjaciół, lecz mentor wyjaśnił swemu podopiecznemu, że to oni mają uczyć jego. Oznajmił swym uczniom, że każde z nich osiągnie niegdyś rangę smoka żywiołu Xiaolinu: Raimundo będzie władał wiatrem, Kimiko – ogniem, zaś Clay – ogniem. Omi, nie mogąc zrozumieć, że ma się uczyć od uczniów... pada zemdlony. Bohaterowie odcinka Główni bohaterowie * Omi * Kimiko Tohomiko * Clay Bailey * Raimundo Pedrosa * Jack Spicer * Wuya Bohaterowie drugoplanowi * Mistrz Fung Bohaterowie tła * Wielki Mistrz Dashi (tylko wspomniany) * Keiko Użyte Shen Gong Wu * Trzytonowa Tunika * Oko Mistrza Dashi * Moneta Modliszki Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym pojawia się Jack Spicer. ** W tym odcinku Pojedynek Mistrzów rozegrany jest po raz pierwszy w historii serialu. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Xiaolin – pojedynku mistrzów